The purpose of this study is to examine the effects of a chemical called 2-deoxyglucose (2DG) on the brain activity. To measure indirectly the activity of brain, the investigators will examine the level of some chemicals (derived from the neurotransmitters dopamine and norepinephrine) in the blood after the administration of 2-deoxyglucose.